Mayday!
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: What started out as a routine boat repairing adventure quickly turns into a fight for desperate survival as Matt, Kelly and George are thrown into a life or death battle against the watery elements. Will Shay lose her family due to nature's fury? CHAP 2 UP NOW
1. The Perfect Storm?

**Title: Mayday!  
****Chapter 1 – The Perfect Storm?**

**Summary:** What started out as a routing boat repairing adventure quickly turns into a fight for desperate survival as Matt, Kelly and George are thrown into a life or death battle against the watery elements. Will Shay lose her family due to nature's fury?

**Disclaimer: **Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine and there would be wayyyyy more Casey/Severide broments!

**A/N: **Okay so it is time for another perilous three musketeer outing once again despite this being a standlone story (b/c of its angsty/perilous nature) it will still try to keep within the Adventures in Babysitting universe/timeline and so hopefully you are all enjoying that series. This story will open up after the last adventure left off (Call the fire department?) so yes you'll see some fallout from the apartment fire mishap (hey you knew our boys couldn't live that one down right?-a neighbor calling the fire department on two fire fighters?) muwhahaha okay so joking aside and time for some peril and hope you all like this little ficlet!

Thanks to 2002deacon for the discussion.

* * *

_"Hey Lieutenant, I heard you have a day off day after next. You know if you're gonna try your hand at cooking again I do have a spare kitchen sized fire extinguisher you can borrow."_

_"Thanks Mouch. I'll keep that in mind," Severide deadpans as he looks at the amused expression but merely shakes his head and continues on his way toward the lockers._

_"Casey! Heard you might be babysitting again this weekend. If you need the number for a really good pizza delivery place let me know."_

_"I think we can handle it Cruz but thanks."_

And on it went for another two weeks:

_"Who burnt dinner?"_

_"Might have been Casey or Severide?"_

_"Anyone call the fire department?"_

_"We're already in a Fire hall."_

_"Hey Severide you got a visitor, your nosey neighbor."_

_"I burnt the sauce, call the fire department!"_

_"We are the fire department!"_

_"I think we should get Casey to check all the in-house fire extinguishers."_

_"Hey eBay is selling a few brand new kitchen fire extinguishers for half price!"_

_"Maybe they need to take cooking lessons? You know how now to burn down the kitchen!"_

"Don't forget to call 911 if you get into trouble!" Otis snickers as Casey looks at him with a less than amused expression as he closes the door to his locker; Severide coming into view.

"How long's it been?"

"Two weeks straight since we got back. You'd think they'd tire of it by now," Severide groans as he grabs his jacket and slowly heads toward Casey. "I think Shay's behind part of it."

"Figures," Casey lightly grumbles as they reemerge into general population; Hermann eyeing them in suspicion, Otis grinning and Mouch holding up a small fire extinguisher. The two of them mutter sarcastic thank you's before they head for the large doors and out into the cool evening air. But as they near Casey's truck both have to just stop and laugh at the wrapped box on his hood. "Kelly…"

"Hey this wasn't my…idea," he snatches the card and reads it. "It's from Capp," he looks at Casey in wonder as Casey opens the box. Casey can only offer a small groan as he holds up the miniature fire extinguisher with a Lego man attached to it.

"Hey at least it's the Firefighter Lego man."

"That isn't funny. Give that back," Casey yanks the small plastic toy from Severide's grasp. "It's too small for George to play with."

"Who said it was for him?" Severide wags his brows; forcing a small snicker to escape Casey's lips. "Hey at least there's no Iron Chef competitions in our near future."

"What are we doing on Thursday?"

"Fixing the boat for the winter remember? You forgot?"

"The weather has been pretty nasty these days so I was trying."

"We'll be moored the entire time. Dad's been trying to sell that damn sailboat forever and he finally has a bite…but only if it's in proper working condition," Severide replies with a small shrug. "Besides Shay is hosting a ladies afternoon and I do not want to be anywhere near that place with all that going on," Severide lightly moans, forcing Casey's lips to elicit a soft smirk.

"You sure?"

"A bunch of drunken women who aren't interested in me?" Severide counters as Casey grins trying to picture his friend surrounded by a bunch of drunken women hitting on his roommate and not him.

"Might be even too much for you to handle."

"After about half hour I think I'd purposely set fire to the apartment just give myself an excuse to go into work mode and then leave to do the paperwork," Severide gently chuckles.

"Imagine the comments your nosey neighbor would have to say then," Casey adds.

"Damn that guy," Severide snickers as he finally gives Casey a wave and both take their leave; getting into their respective vehicles and heading for home to get some muchly needed rest after some long, intensive shifts.

After locking the front door, Casey heads into his kitchen, placing the small Lego toy on the top of his stove as a reminder and giving his head a gentle shake at Capp's silly reminder. His mind thinks back to the tense shifts as he looks at the fridge, suddenly feeling a lot more tired than he had first anticipated; telling himself he'd have a shower and then see exactly how much energy he has left to cook with. But as soon as he eases himself down onto his bed to remove his socks, he leans back, curls on his side and doesn't get up until the morning.

"How did you convince Shay to let us take George out onto the boat?" Casey asks as he shoves his small duffle bag into the trunk of Severide's car and then hops into the front seat, closing the door and then turning to look at George who gives him a big happy grin in return. But upon hearing only silence Casey pulls back and looks at Severide in suspect. "You told her right?"

"I mentioned it. She's busy with this whole ladies afternoon plus she'd freak with him being that close to the water," Severide tries to explain.

"You've had him in the water before."

"She thinks the three of us together specifically attract trouble. Those were her exact words," Severide concludes, earning a small chuckle from Casey in return.

"She is kinda right."

"Why do you think I didn't press the issue," Severide lightly snickers. "The boat will be docked and it'll be fine. I'll make sure George has his water wings on but he won't go near the edge. We'll keep him chained in the basement," he adds with a laugh as Casey turns and looks at George with a mock horrified expression to which George merely looks at and smiles before he offers Casey the toy he's gumming.

"mmmm ummmmmmm," George happily babbles as he pulls the toy back with a squeal, Casey turning around to the front and looking at Severide in suspect.

"Hey even Boden told me his first real word will probably be mum."

"They are biased you know," Casey reminds him seriously.

"Just don't make because it's because of the boobs comment."

"He's your son not mine," Casey laughs as they reach the parking for the quiet marina; Severide stopping the car and both looking out into the rather dismal weather. "At least the rain is holding off."

"Yeah for now. And since I've already sprung for happy meals, this time we go for a real dinner."

"Applebees?" Casey retorts as he holds up the printed menu.

"Hey they have a great kids menu," Severide offers in rebuttal as they get out of the car; Severide reaching in the back for George as Casey heads for the trunk to get the tools he brought for their afternoon outing. In truth the repairs that were needed weren't extensive but he knows that his friend just wanted to escape the activity at his own apartment and having something real to do gave him a viable excuse.

"Wind's picking up," Casey notes in a low tone as they slowly head down the deserted wooden dock that the defunct sailboat was attached to Severide placing a small life jacket around George for some extra safety.

"Yeah we won't last too long out here. Let's just fix what we have to and then go hang at your place."

"What happened to Applebees?" Casey asks with a mock pout.

"We can still go later," Severide answers with a small head shake and low chuckle. "I swear sometimes you're worse than George when it comes to pouting. In fact I think he got his sad face from you."

"I do not have a very believable sad face."

"Well I always seem to fall for it," Severide snickers.

"That's only because you're gullible," Casey fires back; both of them laughing and George looking on in wonder.

"What's that they say about younger siblings?" Severide teases.

"Not that again," Casey groans.

"Hey not to put too fine a point on the matter but I do have a few more greys than you."

"And you blame me?" Casey asks in shock.

"I tried to blame George but Shay got after me," Severide smiles as he pokes his son's belly, eliciting a small laugh from the little boy. "And after dinner we'll go back to your place and watch a movie."

"I don't have many kids' movies," Casey reminds him in truth.

"I heard the perfect storm is on tonight."

"That's depressing," Casey retorts sourly. "You know they all die right?"

"I was kidding. Shay would have my hide if I watched that in front of George."

"Just Shay?" Casey arches his brows.

But as soon as they near the boat with the gently lapping waves crashing against it and the wind lightly howling through the tunnels the body of the boat coupled with the dock was making, George starts to fuss.

"He'll be okay once we're inside," Severide tries to assure Casey who immediately looks at him in concern. "He'll be okay. Here take him and I'll go up first."

"Shhh George it's okay," Casey tries to soothe as George's little eyebrows turn red and his arms start to flail as he watches his father pull away. Casey waits until Severide is firmly on the boat deck before passing George over and then reaching back for the duffle bag. Severide carries George down into the hull of the boat, putting the little bright plastic blow up water wings around his arms as Casey slumps down onto the narrow stairs to watch. "Winds picking up."

"Check the anchor. I know this thing is tied to the dock but better to be safe than sorry right?" Severide looks up with a small frown.

"Yup. Be right back."

Severide watches Casey disappear and then turns his attention back to George who looks up with a somewhat worried expression. "My boy will be just fine," Severide tries to assure him as George looks around; finally spying something he wants and then trying to get himself to stand up on the gently rocking surface. But as soon as he tries to stand up, the boat rocks and he plops back down on his bum, looking at his father in frustration. "Curious George needs his sealegs," Severide gently teases his son. But a small growl from up top on the deck, makes him look toward the small stairwell opening in panic.

"Matt?"

"I'm okay!" Casey calls back with an angry tone; Severide pursing his lips as he knows he's not being told the entire truth.

"Okay daddy's just gonna check on Uncle Matt for a sec…" Severide mutters as he hears a distinct bump on the deck and quickly pops his head up to see Casey sprawled on the deck, perched precariously close to the edge. "What the heck happened?"

"Don't have my sealegs yet," Casey grumbles as he gratefully accepts Severide's grasp as it pulls him away from the edge, allowing him to get to his knees and then stand up.

"Should I make clumsy little brother comment?" Severide snickers as he holds onto Casey's arm for a few seconds longer.

"Don't start," Casey grumbles as he pulls his arm free. "Winds really picked up. Not really that safe to be out here if it gets worse. George might get sick."

"You're right. Let me just check the leak in the engine room to make sure no more water's getting in and we'll come back another day. Hey at least we aren't on the water right?"

"You're squad, this should be no big deal for you," Casey teases with a friendly slap to Severide's back.

"I'm not worried about me," Severide mutters under his breath.

Both of them turn and head for the opening to go back down into the boat, not seeing the heavy cylinder that had become un-wedged from its original location and was now slowly rocking back and forth as it moves toward the edge. A heavy gust of wind pitches the boat to the left, forcing the cylinder to roll to the right, finally reaching the edge and plunking down into the water. However, unbeknownst to all, the heavy object hurls toward the small anchor, clipping one of the sides and forcing it to break free from the edge of the dock it had been attached to. Within minutes the boat starts to protest against the front and back ropes keeping it attached to the dock; ropes that weren't checked before the boat was boarded.

"Will these cupboards open?" Casey inquires, hoping that nothing will fall out and hurt them – especially George.

"No they're mostly empty, besides they're all locked. Just the bathroom ones are open. Okay I'll work fast. Just entertain George."

"What's George found?" Casey asks as he plunks himself down beside George on the floor and picks up one of his plastic toys; Severide heading for the small engine compartment to check on the water status. But an angry grumble soon tells Casey all he needs to know. "Water's getting in?"

"Yup. Made a mess too," Severide growls as he pops his head back into the main cabin, gesturing for Casey to hand him the roll of paper towels.

"You sure it's enough?"

"Yeah it'll do for what I need it for. Nice water wings squirt," Severide teases his son; George giving his father a toothy grin as he tries to hurry toward the open door to the engine compartment.

"Where you going?" Casey quickly grabs George and pulls him back before he can tumble down the small steps and hurt himself even a little. All of them feel the boat gently rocking and the wind howling outside but figured that since the ropes and anchor are in place, everything would be fine and the less time they waste with the elements they sooner they'd be able to leave them behind for the warmth and safety of Casey's living room.

"Need a hand?"

"Under the small sink is a socket set. I need that!" Severide calls out.

"Okay hold on," Casey replies in a lout tone as he leaves George on the floor with his toys and water wings still attached and goes to retrieve the socket set and then handing it to Severide before he pulls back, resting on his knees and surveying the small room. "What's the damage?"

"Water's gotten into the pump. Good thing we aren't taking her out…it could just die and then we'd be stuck," Severide groans as he looks up with a heavy frown. "Might cost more than I wanted though. Damn," he concludes with a soft curse that George can't hear.

A loud clap of thunder finally rips open the sky; rocking the boat and forcing the small boy's lips to utter a frightened gasp.

"Hey George it's okay," Casey tries to calm the child as he looks up at Casey with wide blue eyes and soft trembling lips. "Daddy's almost done and then we'll be leaving okay?"

"He okay?" Severide calls out in concern.

"Yeah he'll be fine," Casey calls back. "I like George's water wings," Casey smiles as he playfully pokes the bright plastic inflatable rings on either side of George's body. But the little male child doesn't see it as amusing as the grown adult male before him, making Casey's lips purse in concern. "Everything's going to be okay George. Kelly, the rocking's getting stronger."

"I know damn just cut myself," Severide hisses as he pulls back to survey the damage he inflicted on his own appendage.

"Where's the first aid kit?"

"I'll be…"

"Where?" Casey asks in exasperation.

"Top cupboard above the bathroom sink."

"This bathroom has even less space than an airplane."

"Why do you think we don't spend a lot of time in it?" Severide retorts with a small snicker as he holds out his hand.

"Ouch," Casey frowns at the gash on top of Severide's right hand.

"dddddddd….eeeeeeeeee…" George starts to whimper as the sky outside reverberates with another angry thunderclap.

"Kelly…"

"Just another five minutes or so. I got most of the water out and I just have to get the electrical panel closed. Once it's closed the water can't get back in and I'll come back and fix it another day. The rocking is starting to get to me now."

"Okay."

Casey heads back for the bathroom, leaving George on the floor watching with a somewhat bewildered expression as Casey leaves him and disappears for a few seconds. Casey's head ducks back out and gives George a warm smile before he decides to head for the stairwell and just see what the situation is outside. He makes sure the babygate is in place so George can't follow and heads for the top. But as soon as he pops his head outside into the raging elements, part of him wishes he hadn't.

"Oh damn," Casey softly curses as his eyes widen. "Kelly!" He shouts in horror as he darts back into the stairwell, Severide poking his head out to see what was wrong.

"What?" Severide asks, seeing George safely within reach.

"We've pulled away from the docks."

"What!" Severide gasps as he scrambles to get up off his knees.

"In fact we've pulled into the bay."

"Oh damn not good…" Severide utters as he pushes past Casey and heads for the stairs, popping his head out of the stairwell only to be pelted with driving rain and biting wind. He spies the dock a good number yards in the distance and can only curse the fact that he didn't secure the boat as well as he thought he had. Either that or the moorings had given way. Or both.

"What do we do now?" Casey asks as he squeezes in beside Severide, both of them looking at their bleak situation. "Can you get this thing started and point us back to the docks?"

"I better. Or at least get the rudder to point us back to shore…any shore. Can you get a cell signal out here?"

"I better," Casey swiftly responds as both of them hurry back into the hull of the sailboat, George looking up in wonder as both males frantically get to their assigned tasks. Casey's lips can only curse as he looks at the 'no signal' message on his phone. "Emergency calls should still go through," he mutters to himself as he tries to dial 911 and then prays it'll connect. "Hello?" Casey asks in a loud tone as the sky rips open overhead once more. "Hello? Can you hear me…this is a mayday from…"

_"Say…again…Sir…"_

"Hello?...damn," Casey curses as the line goes dead. "They can't trace cell numbers can they?"

"No!" Severide calls out from the engine room as he tosses his phone into the cabin. "Turn on the GPS at least."

"Right…GPS…" Casey tells himself as he turns on the GPS tracker for Severide's phone and then does the same with his own before trying 911 once more. "Hello? This Matt Casey. This is a mayday call! We are on the southw…"

_"Marina…boats drifting…need…help…two men…child…boat is…the leslie…Mayday! Mayday!...we are…" _is all the emergency services hear.

"Hello? Ah dang lost them again!" Casey growls as the line goes dead once more. But just before he can redial, a crash up top is heard; Severide poking his head out of the engine room in wonder just as George starts to whimper from fear. "It'll be okay George," Casey tries to calm the frightened child as he looks up at Severide with an uncertain frown. "I'll check."

"Matt, just be careful," Severide warns firmly.

"I will. Any luck?" Casey asks as he places the small baby gate in front of the stairs so that George couldn't follow.

"Not yet," he huffs as he disappears back into the room; his mind racing as he pauses in his efforts and reaches for his phone. He tries to send a text to Shay – who at the moment was completely distracted with her ladies only adult party. "Damn it Shay answer," he growls before he tosses the phone onto the counter and goes back to the engine.

Casey's hands grip the top rails as he once again is greeted by the angry elements; the rain pelting him as his eyes narrow – looking around for their would be party crasher. He spies the end of the boom line caught up with a small lantern and heads toward it, his body crouching low and trying to keep from toppling over thanks to the merciless wind.

"Oh give me a break will you," Casey growls as he stops and then drops to his knees, spying a lifejacket and reaching for it. He quickly fastens it around him before continuing; telling himself it was always better to be safe than sorry and knowing Severide would probably give him a verbal scolding for teaching George bad habits if he went without one.

Deciding to remain on all fours, Casey carefully crawls along the top of the rocking deck toward the part of the boom rigging that was swinging back and forth in the wind and breaking whatever was in its path. He curses the boats movement as he reaches for the bottom of the main part of the decking, spying the broken lantern but snags his hand and opens a small slice in his palm before he flings it toward the back of the boat. He can only utter an angry growl as he reaches for the lines flapping in the wind forcing the end of the boom to finally break loose and swing to the right.

"No!" Casey shouts as he tries to stand up to get it. But the swaying of the stormy waters quickly force him back down as he continues to very carefully crawl toward the edge of the boat to get the rigging for the boom and secure it. "When do I tell him I hate boats," Casey groans in sarcasm as his right hand grips the icy side as he tries once again to stand up and grab the flapping rigging. "Just give me a break will you?" Casey huffs as he finally stands upright. He manages to grab the rigging and yank it toward him; his mind racing to find the correct knot to tie rigging down in a manner that would make it stay put until they were safely back on shore.

"Finally," Casey pants as he ties the last knot, looking down at his bloody hand and cursing as he's finally aware of the stinging. He spies the rope ladder hanging off the edge of the side and figures he'll secure it also; one less thing to worry about losing.

But just as he bends down to reach for it; Severide manages to get the engine to turn over, forcing Casey's body to pitch forward into the rigging, grabbing onto it as he's flung to the left; his hands clinging to the wet ropes. However, his weight, coupled with his inexperienced knot tying threaten to undo the rigging – setting the boom free once more and turning it into an unpredictable weapon.

"Ah damn it!" Severide curses as the engine stalls on him once more. "It's okay Georgie…don't cry my boy…Uncle Matt will be right…TURN OVER!" Severide shouts from inside the small engine compartment. He rests back on his knees for a few seconds before he thinks about starting once more.

However, just as he does he thinks he hears Casey calling his name and then silence. "I'm trying…" Severide grumbles as he turns his attention back to the engine to try once more. But he can't get the anguished call out of his mind and looks down at his watch. "He should be back by now," Severide whispers as he pushes himself up and heads into the main cabin, looking at George who looks up with large watery eyes. "I know you're scared but I'll be right back okay?" He quickly does a scan of the room to make sure everything was still locked down, hops over the baby gate and heads up the stairs. The angry droplets start to pelt him instantly as he emerges; his eyes squinting as they start to scan for Casey.

"MATT!" Severide shouts upon not seeing his friend. "Matt!" He tries once more as he slowly climbs onto the deck and looks around. "Not playing games here!" He calls out frantically. "Oh damn this is not good! MATT!" He shouts in a panic once more as he heads for the boom that was now swinging free, literally praying to God that Casey hasn't fallen overboard. "Matt where the hel…" is all Severide manages before his lips utter a horrified gasp at seeing Casey's head bob back up in the water.

"MATT!" Severide shouts in horror as he frantically looks around for another lifejacket. With the driving storm and the uncertainty of help on the way; Severide has to push past the fact of leaving George alone in the belly of the boat or letting Casey drown. "George is safe…get Matt!"

Severide's brain curses the movement of his fingers as the cold now starts to impede his progress. He quickly ensures the small rope ladder is fastened properly and then looks around for the life ring. He ensures the roping around the ring is secure enough to hold Casey's weigh before he turns and heads for the edge of the boat; offering a small prayer before tosses the life ring over and then jumps in.

His body starts to instantly rebel as he willingly plunges into the icy depths, holding his breath and closing his eyes. He bobs back up a few meters from Casey's unmoving frame and pushes himself toward his friend's body. "Matt!...buddy…come on now…" Severide pants as he finally reaches Casey's water logged frame; thankful that he had at least put on a lifejacket that was now helping to keep him afloat.

"Matt!" Severide shouts over the howling wind as he tries to tread water, gently lifting Casey's face above the lapping waves as much as possible to keep water from getting into his mouth and nose. "Matt!" He shouts once more as he finally notices bloody bump on his forehead, surmising that the boom rigging must have come loose and just as Casey turned was struck in the face and pitched over the side. His ear presses against Casey's close lips and then nose but he only breaths a small sigh of relief upon feeling a pulse. But as the elements all around laugh at his puniness, he knows that until he gets Casey onto the deck, they were still in grave danger.

"Matt…come on buddy wake up…" he gently slaps Casey's cold cheek in the hopes of getting him to at least wake up and swim back on his own. But Casey's eyes remain closed, his head lolling to the right.

"Damn work…with me…here…" Severide pants as he tries to drag Casey and swim with one arm toward the bobbing life ring. But with no one in control of the boat the movements were erratic and at the mercy of the fierce wind and waves. He nears the life ring, reaching out for it only to have the boat pitch to the right, dragging the life ring with it.

"NO! DAMN IT!" Severide curses as his free arm and legs have to push harder to get him within reach of the life ring once more. After what seems like an hour but in reality was only about five minutes, he reaches the rope edging of the life ring and clutches onto it fiercely.

"Casey! Wake up!" Severide shouts, hoping his incessant yelling would annoy Casey enough to open his eyes and help him out. That wasn't to be. "Okay…so I just gotta…" Severide grumbles as he holds onto the life ring with his free arm as they continue to bob in the water; Casey's head now resting on his shoulder. "Okay this is what I'm gonna do…" Severide mentions, not caring if Casey was unconscious or not. "I'm gonna get this over your head and shoulders and get back onto the boat and pull you up okay?"

"MATT!" Severide shouts once more, hoping this time it would work and Casey would wake up. It still doesn't.

Severide looks around at the darkened waves and can only curse the fact that they were now caught up in the perfect storm. "Okay…here we go."

_However, back on shore, a text was finally answered; frantic eyes staring in shock. "Oh no what? George!" Shay exclaims as she reaches for the phone._

But just before Severide can get to work on saving Casey's life and getting them both out of the water to wait for help; Severide hears something that literally stops his heart cold. He looks up and sees the frantic face of his son peering over edge before moving closer. The last time the boat had pitched, the baby gate had fallen over, enabling George to crawl over and go in search of his father's voice.

"Oh god no…" Severide whispers as his world starts to spin once more; George nearing the edge.

"GEORGE! NO!"

* * *

**A/N:** YIKES! You guys got any nails left? See its a good thing I don't have any to begin with haha *doh* so had to get a few lighter/teasing moments in there the before all hell broke loose. So Severide literally has his hands fully with this water rescue! Will George also end up in the water? Will all three lives be on the line? Will Shay get them help in time? Or is all hope lost at sea? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	2. Back on Solid Ground?

**Title: Mayday!  
****Chapter 2 – Back on Solid Ground?**

* * *

Severide's eyes lock with those of his scared son and his heart literally starts to ache in his body. He knows if George goes in the water, he'd have to abandon Casey, as despite the small life jacket and one inflatable ring still intact; the other he assumes snagged on his quest to find his father, he'd still be at risk of drowning and he'd offer his own life before allowing his son's to be taken. But Casey's life is also precious to him.

"George…please God no…not my son…" Severide begs as he tries to get a better hold on the life ring; Casey's water logged frame threatening to drag him under any second left unattended.

"daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" George cries as his little hands inch toward the edge of the boat.

"George…do not come…NO GEORGE!" Severide shouts as George looks at his father with round teary eyes; his small pink lips offering frightened cries and labored gasps. "NO!" Severide calls out again; knowing that he couldn't reason with his small son as he would even a child of a few more years. "NO! GO BACK! WAIT FOR DADDY!" He tries once more as George's actions seem to halt. "Okay good…" Severide mutters as he spits out some salty water and then turns his attention back to Casey.

"Matt…come on buddy wake up…" Severide mumbles as he clings to the bobbing life ring; his eyes darting between Casey's unconscious expression and George's terrified one. The boat lurches to the right, pitching them all forward; all except George. Severide's lips offer a painful grunt as his body unwillingly slams into the side of the boat, George being tossed backward and away from the edge. Something to which Severide is actually thankful for.

Severide hears George crying a few feet away; his mind racing to put his plan to save Casey's life and get them both back onto the boat in action. "Okay Matt…damn buddy WAKE UP!" Severide shouts in vain; his desperate plea lost into the howling wind.

Severide arranges his legs on the small rope ladder, offering a fervent prayer that it would hold his weight or it would literally take a miracle for them both to get back on deck, relatively unscathed. "Okay Matt, if you can hear me…" Severide grunts as he loosens his grasp to try to get the life ring over Casey's head and shoulders and try to pull him up on to the deck without collecting any more water.

"Now…would be…" Severide's terse words are instantly halted by the frightened shriek of his son; who was now out of sight. "Geo…" he starts and then forces himself to halt, knowing that as painful as it is to picture his son, alone, scared, cold and wet atop the deck of a boat adrift; it would be worse to face the horror of possibly watching him drown or having to sacrifice Casey's life – he didn't want to lose either.

"Matt…buddy…just a bit longer…" Severide huffs as he takes a deep breath and then let's go of the life ring, using only his legs to steady him against the side of the bobbing boat. With his left hand still hanging onto Casey's listless frame, Severide brings the life ring up toward Casey, not wanting to hit him in the head but cursing the fact that nothing, including the water, the boat, Casey or himself was stationary – a few more injuries was almost a given.

"Just have to…damn NO!" Severide shouts as Casey's frame starts to slip and his brain races to get his legs untangled from the rope ladder, without actually letting go. Just before Casey's frame can slip out of reach, Severide's fingers grab the loop at the top of his lifejacket and give it a good jerk toward him. But in doing so the loose end, despite being substantially waterlogged, decides to pull apart, Casey's frame springing free in Severide's grasp.

"Matt no!" Severide's lips automatically shout as he finally kicks himself free of the rope ladder and hurries after Casey's frame that had started to drift with the waves. "Damn wake up already!" He growls as he wraps an arm around Casey's shoulders and drags him back toward the boat; looking up to see George's head pull back out of his line of sight.

Severide lunges for the life ring; firmly clutching it and holding to his chest with his free arm; his right arm clinging to Casey's limp frame. "Matt…" Severide's warm breath pushes into Casey's cold ear. "Buddy. WAKE UP!" He shouts and then pulls back, hoping for even the smallest response. Nothing.

He finally manages to get them flush with the right side of the boat, his legs kicking toward the front now as he loops them in the rungs of the rope ladder and then pulls the life ring up toward them.

"Alright…one more…try here," he grunts as he positions himself to get the life ring over Casey's head and shoulders and then prays it holds until they were both safely on the boat. For a split second, he thinks Casey's frame reacts to something he does but he quickly realizes that it's just the water's buoyancy playing tricks with his mind. Casey's still out.

"Good thing…you're not…Boden's size…" Severide mutters as he tries to get the life ring back over Casey's head and shoulders; this time he succeeds. Another clap of thunder rips open the sky, forcing George's cries to be nearly silenced under the deafening roar but then is heard full force as soon as the sky is closed back up. It pained him to hear George's cries but he had a goal and it had to be reached. And at least hearing him cry meant he's still awake and alert.

"You know…I didn't need…the practice," Severide lightly coughs as a few splashes of water come to rest on his lips; forcing his lungs to rebel before the liquid substance would be ingested.

Severide tries to twist himself around and get his legs holding onto Casey's so as to get a better hold on Casey with the life ring; but that required moving and that wasn't in the plan so far. Wanting to ensure that Casey's frame at least stays attached to the life ring in case he should slip out, Severide uses the end of the rope flapping in the water to connect one part of the life ring to Casey's life jacket so that if he did slip out of the water, he'd stay attached and there would be less rescue recovery.

"Okay Matt…man just don't move," Severide groans as he pulls back for a few seconds to rest before getting himself up the ladder and then attempting to pull Casey up without losing him. He watches Casey bobbing upright with the life ring snugly fit around his upper half and then starts to climb up the ladder, his head popping up and his heart stopping once more as he fails to see his son. This time he calls to him.

"GEORGE!" Severide shouts, his mind switching gears from rescue to recovery. "George where are you?" Severide calls out frantically as he glances back to make sure Casey was still with them and then back in search of his son; silently begging over and over that his son was still on the boat. He finally hears the wail, his eyes dropping to the sail and seeing movement underneath it. _Save Casey or rescue George? _But he knows as long as George is making noise and trapped under the sail he is actually safer than Casey, who at the moment is still bobbing dangerously in the untamed ocean.

Severide pulls himself up onto the slippery deck and then while still on his belly, turns around and starts to crawl toward the end of the rope that held the life ring attached to the boat. He pulls.

"Oh damn…you're heavy…in the water…" Severide grumbles as he tries to pull Casey up toward him. But a few seconds later he feels his grasp starting to slip; the rope burns his tender palms, chafes the fresh scab and slams back onto the deck. Casey's frame actually making a small and noticeable splash in the angry waves.

"Give me…a break…" Severide follows his fervent plea with an angry curse as he rolls onto his belly and crawls toward the edge; Casey's frame still attached to the life ring. He didn't care that the boat had drifted even further from shore and would have been elated to learn that help was on the way. He mind was focused on one thing and one thing alone – getting Casey out of the water.

"This…better work," Severide continues to talk to himself as he wraps his hands around the rope, braces his feet against the side of the deck and pulls back with all his might; Casey's frame gently lifting from the water. He pauses for a second, not wanting to lose his energy or his precious cargo. Then he starts again. His mind races between making sure he can still hear George crying and trying to get Casey onto the deck. Both work. At least for a few minutes until the top of Casey's head finally crests the deck of the boat but George had gone silent.

"Casey!" Severide shouts in horror as the boat lurches severely and Casey's frame splashes back into the water. Severide hears George scream and looks to see the small lump slide toward the other end of the deck. But the thick fabric roll stops out of harm's way and George starts to cry again; Severide reminded time was running out. That coupled with the fact that the small bits of lighter sky were being hungrily swallowed by the darkening sky. It would be pitch black soon and that meant danger.

"Move!" Severide commands himself as he hurries back toward the edge of the boat, grabs the harsh rope and yanks it backward, Casey's frame jerking free of the water. But just as another thunderclap overhead rips open the sky, the weight at the end of the rope suddenly lightens, forcing Severide's mind to race with the horrible thought that Casey had come loose and fallen into the water.

"NO!" Severide shouts as he twists onto his belly and crawls toward the edge, reaching it just as he sees Casey's head pop back up. "Matt!"

Severide's hands clamp onto the top end of the bobbing life ring and yank it up toward him, his feet bracing against a small cement block for extra support. He holds Casey's dangling body in the air, begging his arms not to give out as he slowly starts to shimmy back, bringing Casey's water logged frame up at the same time.

"Just hold…please God…let it hold," he begs as he watches Casey's frame nearing the top. But refusing to get too excited, possibly make a mistake and lose his precious cargo; Severide continues at a careful pace. He offers Casey a small apology as Casey's frame finally crests the walkway opening; his lips uttering the first genuine sigh of relief in what seems like hours.

"Matt…" he offers somewhat out of breath as he manages to pull Casey all the way onto the deck of the bobbing boat and then crawls over to him. His ear instantly goes to Casey's lips and nose to listen. Nothing. "Breathe!" Severide shouts as he starts to pump on Casey chest. He hopes the pumping motion will help dislodge any water that is just waiting to be expelled. "Matt…come on buddy…" Severide grunts as he leans in closer and for a few brief seconds covers Casey's mouth with his own, offering a short breath that immediately inflates Casey's lungs. He quickly adds a few pumps to his chest and within seconds his body starts to sputter.

"That's it…come on…" he says as he quickly helps Casey roll onto his side, gently patting his back as Casey's cold lips spew forth salty water, his lungs heaving and eyes watering.

"Kel…ly…" Casey heaves as his chest offers a violent cough.

"Damn, you scared me," Severide comments as Casey slowly nods.

"Figured you…needed…the practice," Casey retorts with what he hopes looks like a smirk, but in reality offers more of a grimace.

Severide can only give him a small nod before he helps him settle down on his back. "I gotta get…George," Severide tells Casey as he quickly checks him for any serious injuries. "Anything feel broken?"

"No. Go get…George," Casey utters with a small wheeze, his eyes squeezing shut as his heart races. His eyes finally focus, his head twisting to see Severide scrambling over to the sail trappings in search of his son.

"George!" Severide calls out this time, hearing a scared whimper and following the sound until he pulls back the rain soaked fabric and George's wide eyes look up in terror.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." George whimpers as he holds up his arms; Severide clutching his terrified son to his chest and holding him close as he rests on his knees atop the rocking deck of the boat. Casey slowly rolls over onto his stomach and crawls over to where Severide and George were, Casey looking up to see George nestled in his father's life jacket. The three of them bracing together as the boat lurches to the left and both larger bodies are given a fresh spray of water; the littlest frame protected by his father's form.

"We have to get below!" Severide calls loudly as he looks at the somewhat bloodied bump on Casey's forehead.

"I'm right…behind you!" Casey replies in a strained tone as he tries to give his friend a look of reassurance that he was okay to follow on his own.

"I'll be right back!" Severide tells him in earnest as he very slowly gets up, crouches low and carefully heads toward the hatch to go back down into the belly of the sailboat.

Trying to push past the throbbing in his head, Casey tries to get his knees, his stomach lurching from the movement of the boat and within seconds his lungs heave and he doubles forward, his arms springing up under him to keep him upright as watery bile spews forth onto the deck; the heavy rainfall washing it off the surface in seconds.

The movement of the boat continues to play with his equilibrium and he quickly finds himself pitching forward. But before he can slam onto his stomach, two strong hands quickly grab the back vents of his life jacket and pull him back.

"I thought…I heard…a signal…horn."

"I did too. But we need to…get below," Severide agrees as he tries to get Casey upright. Severide's arms grip Casey's faltering frame tightly as they slowly make their way toward the open hatch, where George was already waiting. "Ribs hurt?"

"No…just cold and head's…pounding," Casey answers in truth. His mind quickly flashes back the last few moments before the world went dark; he had grabbed the end of the decking, it slipped, he slipped, the boat lurched, he stood back up to grab the decking when the boat lurched again and he swung around just in time to be slammed in the forehead by the end of the boom; sending him flailing backward and over the edge of the boat – his lips calling out Kelly's name seconds before darkness enveloped him.

"How's…George?" Casey asks, almost out of breath, as they near the top of the hatch.

"Cold and scared!" Severide shouts back as he helps Casey get his grasp onto the railings and then slowly descend. He pauses at the top and pivots on his boot, squinting into the distance as he hears the distinct blaring once more and feels his eyes literally water. "Thank God…Shay," he whispers in relief as he hurries below to see how his son was faring; Casey crawling over to the side of the cabin area and resting in a semi-sitting position.

"Mommy's almost here," Severide tells George as he looks at Casey in concern. "Feeling sick at all?"

"Nothing left…inside," he lightly huffs as his fingers gingerly touch the throbbing bump on his forehead. "You?"

"Nerves are shot," he groans as they hear the signal horn getting closer. "Shay's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Casey arches his brows as Severide purses his lips but says nothing.

"What happened up there?"

"I tied what I thought was a strong knot…it all happened so fast. One minute it was tied down…the next I was hit in the head and tossed overboard," Casey grunts as the signal horn sounds three short warning blasts.

"Okay you gotta look after George. I gotta get up top."

"Kelly…"

"Trust me I'll be careful. Here George go to Uncle Matt."

As expected George starts to cry harder as he watches his father pull away but it couldn't be helped; Casey was in no condition to help get the two boats aligned in the fierce storm. Severide quickly rechecks his life jacket and then heads past the baby gate; Casey trying his best to hold George and keep himself alert and upright.

Severide's hands grip the top rails as he watches the coast guard search and rescue boat draw closer, his eyes narrowing against the sleeting rain to see what he needed to do if anything. He knows from his water rescue training that with the way the water is misbehaving trying to get a steady enough connection for a plank was out of the question; they'd send over the rescue basket and even that would be daring.

As the coast guard boat draws closer, Severide picks up Shay's panic-stricken expression through the window and can't help but mirror that inside his own soul. But, aside from being cold and wet, the three of them are relatively okay and that's all that mattered; Severide's mind daring him to tell his father the damn boat was lost at sea.

Knowing that he had been seen, Severide turns and ducks back inside the sheltered stairwell to tell Casey what would happen.

"I'm sending you with Geo…"

"He's needs…his father, Kelly," Casey insists as he offers George's crying frame to his father.

"Matt, you're injured and…"

"I know they'll want to take the child first and he needs his father," Casey tells him firmly. "He's scared and needs you. I'll be okay."

"Matt I…"

"The boat won't sink. Hopefully," Casey reminds him as they hear shouting up top and know that it's now time to go. "Go."

Not wasting time to argue, Severide gives Casey a firm nod as he gathers George close to him and then slowly stands up; Casey not far behind.

"Kelly Severide?" One of the coast guard rescuers calls out as a strange face appears in the hatch opening.

"I'm coming up with my son. Casey's injured."

"Okay we'll take him next. We need you and your son to come with us right now!"

"Okay," Severide calls out as he looks down at Casey who gives him the thumbs up and weak smile. "See you in a few."

"I'll be there," Casey assures him once more as he watches Severide and George disappear into the driving storm; his friend's figure replaced with that of a stranger.

"Matt Casey?"

"I'm okay. Just a bump to the head."

"Dizzy?"

"Yeah… a little."

"Okay come on."

Shay watches from the inside of the cabin of the coast guard rescue boat as Severide emerges into view with George tucked into his arms; her mind starting to race as she fixes her worried blue gaze on the top of his head poking out. She offers a small but fervent prayer as Severide and George are safely tucked into the transfer basket, the two coast guard auxiliaries ensuring that they were securely attached before the basket is sent over the rails and onto the bow of the rescue boat. As much as she's also concerned for Casey's safety also, as soon as the basket latch is open, she rushes outside and hurries toward Severide and George; her son her mind's top priority.

"Shay! Here take him!" Severide calls out as he hands George to his mother. "I'll wait for Casey."

She looks at the pained expression on his face and knows the motherly scolding will have to wait.

"I give you my word he's okay. Just a little cold and wet and scared but he's okay. Go!"

With a quick nod she turns and hurries back inside; her crying son finally finding some solace under his mother's comforting voice. Once his family was inside, Severide turns back to watch as Casey's frame is tucked into the transfer basket and then carefully brought over by the onboard crane; coming to rest a few meters away.

"I've got him!" Severide shouts as he wraps an arm around Casey's waist and with the help of the other auxiliary coast guard member, heads for the door and then finally into the cabin of a boat that actually works. He hands Casey off to the onboard medic and turns to watch the basket with the last coast guard member coming back aboard this boat; his boat already in the process of being towed back to the marina.

"Thank you," Severide offers a cold hand to the first officer, giving it a good shake.

"Pretty wicked storm to be out boating in," the captain of the boat gives him a stern reminder. "Especially with a child."

Severide turns and watches Shay approach with a wondering expression as he takes a deep breath and briefly explains. "The boat was docked, but it looks like the anchor broke. Trust me this wasn't part of the plan," he directs to the captain before he turns to Shay with a defeated expression. "I swear," he tries as he nears her. "How's George?"

"They're just cleaning him up. Casey too. Kelly…"

"This wasn't our plan. We were on the boat, in the hull, it started to take on water…what?"

"Matt said the same thing," she lightly groans as she turns and heads back into the small medical room, hovering close by as George looks up at her and offers a sad whimper. "Nearly lost my family," she laments as she extends her hand; George's little fingers grasping hers instantly. "How is he?"

"Your son is fine ma'am. Cold and a tad water logged," the military medic states with a small frown as he bundles George up in a warm, dry blanket and then hands him back to Shay. "But he'll be fine."

"How's Casey's hard head?" She asks in mild sarcasm.

"Harder than ever," Casey gently grimaces as the medic starts to inspect his damp skin; Casey looking up in remorse.

"What happened to you?" Shay inquires as Casey's eyes dart over to Severide who looks back with a heavy frown. "Someone better tell me the truth or the next person that goes up for adoption will be Kelly."

"I fell overboard," Casey groans as the medic looks at him in surprise. "I'm fine."

"I wanted to plug a leak in the engine room...trust me if I'd have my way I'd have sunk the damn thing long ago," Severide groans as he rubs his face with a small towel as droplets of water escape his damp locks and trickle down his face. "Neither of us wanted this, especially with George. Shay I'm sorry."

"Kelly when I got your text…"

"You left the girls in the loft unattended?"

"Trust me I'm mad about that also but my priority was here."

"What was on the agenda that you left behind?"

"The stripper just arrived," Shay huffs as he looks at Severide with a less than impressed expression. "Female firefighter."

"Naturally," he slightly smirks as he touches his son's cheek. "How's George?"

George pauses in his whimpering as he looks up at his father with large watery eyes.

"Daddy's sorry for scaring his boy."

"Was he ever in danger Kelly?"

"He got tangled up in some of the sail but he was fine," Severide insists, not wanting to tell her about the possibility that George could have gone overboard. But not satisfied with the answer Shay looks over at Casey in wonder.

"Hey I was out cold almost the entire time," Casey slowly replies as he tries to stand up to join them.

"Just rest before you fall down," Severide gently pushes him back down onto the hard plastic chair and then turns back to Shay and gives her and George a hug. "I'm sorry I scared you. To be honest I was scared also. For all of us."

"We are heading back home right?" Casey inquires with a small groan as he tugs the warm blanket a bit tighter around his damp and slightly shivering frame.

"No trip to the ER?"

"Hallie will kill me," he groans. "Can I just go home?"

"You should be fine," the medic replies to Shay as he glances up briefly from his paperwork and then back down.

"Home it is," she looks at them with a firm nod.

"And George?"

"George is coming with me Kelly. For the rest of his life."

"Our poor little bubble boy."

"That isn't funny," Shay scolds as she glares at Severide. "He could have drowned."

"I never would have let that happen you know that," Severide insists. "George comes from two tough parents, trust me he'll bounce back from his. He never went in the water."

"I don't remember him going in the water," Casey pipes up as Shay casts an exasperated glance in his direction. "But we're going to my place first right?"

"I'm not going to the loft if those women are still there," Severide insists as he finally snatches George from his mothers grasp and playfully wags his hand at her, his actions making the small boy giggle. "George is coming with us so we can complete our boys outing."

"You have dry clothes at Casey's?"

"We'll make due. Shay, trust me George will be fine."

"Really wanted to go to Applebee's," Casey mentions with a playful smirk. But as Severide shoots him a warning glance that smile fades replaced with a mock serious expression. "Course Chef Boyardee is just as good," he concludes weakly to which Severide just shakes his head and turns back to Shay.

"We had planned on going to Applebee's if we were all dry."

"George's bag is in the trunk."

"You can't fit his stuff Kelly," Shay finally tosses back in a lighter tone.

"Ah too bad," Severide turns George around to face him, offering him a goofy expression. "Mommy says I can't wear George's clothes."

George offers a happy squeal as his small hands playfully slap Severide's cheeks before he's once again cradled in his father's strong grasp.

"He's going to be fine. We really need to be concerned about our other problem child," Severide teases Casey with a head nod; earning an eye roll for his efforts as Shay looks at Casey in amusement.

"Funny," Casey deadpans.

"The party will probably be over by the time I get back."

"I'll text Grace and tell her…"

"They'll wait," Shay retorts as she grabs her phone back and then looks at George as the coast guards boat finally nears the dock. "Kelly, I really want to take him."

"I give you my word, we'll go to Casey's, get dried and warm and just watch the game on the TV or something. No more adventures today."

"Next time," Casey mumbles, looking up to see Shay shoot him a warning glance, to which he offers a sheepish expression in return. "I meant dinner. I was trying to avoid doing dishes."

"You don't have paper plates?" Shay's turn to retort with a deadpanned expression.

"You know this wasn't our fault," Severide tries to plead as they feel the boat gently jar against the side of the dock.

"I've heard that before," Shay groans in sarcasm as she looks at George in concern. But inside her mind and heart she knows Severide isn't reckless and would never take chances like that with George's life; also Casey's or his own. She knows he's telling the truth. But when she had first heard they were stranded at sea in the storm without anyway of getting back, her mind raced that she'd lose them all and that worry still tugs at her core. She watches Casey stand up and slowly wander over toward them; George now snugly nestled against his father's chest and feels herself nodding in spite of her inner insecurities.

"Okay. But straight to Casey's."

"Yes mom," Severide teases, offering a fake wince when he receives a playful slap to his arm. The three of them slowly leave the small medical room and head into the main cabin, watching as the officer's work to secure their boat and then bring Severide's back to the dock.

Severide hands George to Shay and sends them along with Casey to his car to wait as he braves the driving elements and takes care of his boat; it, after all being his personal problem. Once the boat was re-secured to the dock, Severide again thanks them all for their help in literally saving their lives and hurries toward his car. He stops inside Shay's for a second, Casey watching from the front seat of Severide's and hoping that his friend doesn't sustain too much verbal damage as in truth he knows it wasn't Severide's fault.

"Daddy's in trouble George," Casey whispers as he turns back to see George finally asleep, safely nestled in his chair for the trip to his home. He watches Severide head toward him with a sheepish expression and feels himself slightly jump when the car door slams shut with a bit added force.

"Everyone all set?"

"All set. Did she say anything about telling this to Hallie?"

"That's her first call on the way home," Severide groans as he looks at Casey with a heavy frown.

"Kelly…"

"She knows it wasn't anyone's fault. She's just mad it happened in the first place. But I had to promise her I wouldn't take George on the boat again unless she was there and the day was perfect."

"And me?"

"She still thinks you're our other problem child," Severide tosses with a smirk. "Only the weather is to blame here and trust me if she could offer that big dark cloud overhead a kick to its ass she would."

"Poor cloud," Casey lightly snickers as Severide's car starts up and then pulls in behind Shay's; following hers for a few blocks before it turns off and heads toward Casey's. "I didn't see the boom come back."

"When I heard you call and then got up to the deck and didn't see you anywhere…damn I was scared. I've trained to rescue someone in those conditions but not someone I care about," he confesses in a low tone. "Just added to the panic. And then George…"

"What didn't you tell Shay?"

"George heard me shouting your name and talking loudly and crawled toward the edge. Damn…for a few seconds I thought he'd fall in and then…"

"You know he'd have been your first priority."

"I know but…but I'm just glad he listened and pulled back," Severide replies with a heavy sigh as he nears Casey's place. "So next time I figure that it'll be just you and m…"

"Next time?" Casey quickly interjects.

"Yeah without George. The boat still needs to be fixed right? What?"

"There won't be a next time."

"I promise we'll go when the weather is nicer."

"Kelly…" Casey pauses as they reach his house and he looks over at his friend with a serious expression. "I don't like boats."

"Since when?"

"Since…birth."

"Really," Severide offers a heavy frown. "I can sweeten the bribe?" He snickers as he gets out and then opens the back door to get George, Casey grumbling under his breath as he heads for the front door to open it.

"How?"

"I can get you your own set of orange water wings," Severide offers a cheeky grin as they step into the warm and dry dwelling.

"You call that sweetening?" Casey chuckles as he locks the door and the three of them head into the living room; Severide carefully setting George's chair on the floor, the little boy still fast sleep.

"Okay fine, water wings and a trip to Applebee's?" Severide counters as the two of them head into the kitchen to see what they could get for dinner; Casey opening the fridge and pulling out two beers.

"Still not tempted."

"Fine. Water wings, dinner and your own flippers," Severide laughs as he takes a swig of his beer, slumping down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"And free beer?"

"Ah yes the free beer," Severide nods and grins as Casey takes a swig of his beer. "So after we get out of these wet clothes what are we going to do for dinner?"

"Chef Boyardee. I wasn't joking. That's all I have. Why do you think I agreed to Applebee's in the first place?"

"Seriously?" Severide asks as Casey gets up and leaves the kitchen to go change, leaving a hearty laugh in his wake. "Just for that I'm making you watch the perfect storm after dinner."

"Making me?" Casey calls back.

"Hey you're the one who let the boom knot slip, maybe I should teach you how to really tie something down," he warns as Casey's face pops back around the corner with a mock terrified expression. "We're ordering in Chinese for dinner," Severide tells him firmly.

"The game's on channel 3," Casey mentions before he disappears around the corner and then up the stairs. And despite the days harrowing events, both of them would ensure the evening ended on a happier note, especially with the littlest member of the trouble trio still in their midst. But if anything the days harrowing events once again proved how a precious life could be taken away without hesitation and to not take anything for granted.

"Okay now where's the number for the Greek place?" Severide snickers under his breath as he reaches for the phone.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Ah okay so what did you think of the tense rescue? Yeah I didn't want George to end up in the water and hope that's okay. but still lots of mental stress for our water rescuer right? and did you like a bit more Shay in here this time? and how about the lighter ending after all the stress? Hehe please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS: **Hope you all liked the last update to Rebuilding from the Ashes (the ending to that coming soon) and stay tuned for a brand new (multi-chapter) adventure also coming soon!


End file.
